Mira Dianus Artemina
|topbg0-color = #FF1493|topbg1-color = #FFC0CB |image = |kanji = ミラ・ディアノス・アルテミーナ |romaji = Mira.Dianosu.Arutemīna |age = 38 |gender = Female |height = 169 cm (5'6½") |weight = 58 kg (128 lbs) |family = Six unnamed daughters Pisti (daughter) |allies = Sinbad Armakan Amun-Ra Darius Leoxses Rametoto Takeruhiko Yamato |djinn = Cerberus |occupation = King Vessel Artemyra's Queen (former) International Alliance Board of Directors |affiliation = Artemyra Seven Seas Alliance (former) International Alliance |manga = AoS: Night 47 Magi: Night 194 |anime = AoS: Night 11 Episode 42 (pictured) Episode 49 (debut) |japanese = |english = }} Mira Dianus Artemina (ミラ・ディアノス・アルテミーナ, Mira.Dianosu.Arutemīna) is the former Queen of Artemyra, one of the countries that forms the Seven Seas Alliance. Mira is the owner of the Djinn Cerberus. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Vessel. She is Pisti's mother. She abdicated on the throne and later joined to the the newly formed International Alliance, as Board of Directors. Night 283, Page 11 Appearance Mira is a very slim and youthful woman, despite being nearly 40-years-old and the mother of several children. She has straight blonde hair down to her ankles and long, dark eyelashes. She wears a kind of crown-like helmet with tall spikes pointing upwards, and there is a tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a simple dress with a feather collar, befitting the fashion of Artemyra. She also wears a metallic necklace and leg protectors with wing-shaped protrusions. She goes barefoot and carries a spear, which is her Metal Vessel. Personality Mira seems to be a woman that loves her children as she talked about Pisti affectionately.Night 195, Page 2 History At some point in her life, Mira conquered the 24th Dungeon and obtained her Djinn, Cerberus. Plot Magnostadt Arc Mira makes her appearance just after Sinbad attacks the Medium, showing up along with the other members of the Seven Seas Alliance and their Household riding a huge bird.Night 194, Page 13 She and the other kings perform their Full Djinn Equip, and she comments how her youngest daughter is not there. A little after the attack against the Medium begins, she performs her Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered on the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 1-2, 15 When the Seven Seas Alliance surround Kou's Metal Vessel users, she shows a smirk. When Kouen says that he will take Aladdin with him, she makes a weird expression.Night 198, Pages 3-4, 8 Abilities Physical Abilities Mira may have some skill with the spear as she carries one with her and it is her Metal Vessel. Mira Metal Vessel.png|Mira's Metal Vessel Mira's Metal Vessel.png Mira DE.png|Mira's Djinn Equip Mira's Djinn Equip.png Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa.png|Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa Cerbero Hadisa.png|Cerbero Hadisa Metal Vessel Cerberus is the Djinn that Mira obtained when she conquered the 24th Dungeon. She is able to utilize Heat, Lightning and Ice Magic through her vessel. Mira's Metal Vessel is the spear that she carries with her. Only one member of her Household has been showed, an Artemyran girl that resembles Pisti. :Djinn Weapon Equip: Mira's spear changes into a sort of trident, but with the lateral spikes in a crescent moon shape. :Djinn Equip: In her Djinn Equip form, Mira has two supplementary torsos which have different kind of weapons and show different expressions. The body on her left is crying and is carrying two opened vajras. It allows Mira to use Ice Magic. The body on her right looks furious and is carrying an arc and an arrow. It can manipulate thunder. Mira's main body wears a skirt that elongates in her back and a kind of bra. In addition she's wearing a necklace and shoulder straps. This body can use Heat Magic. Each head has the characteristic third-eye on its forehead, and each arm is wearing a bracelet, and has cristal-like feathers on its elbow. Mira gets this kind of feathers on her legs too and her feet turn into paws. She also gains a tail and a golden halo. :*[[Cerbero Hadisa|'Cerbero Hadisa']] (Roaring Flame Sword of Imprisonement): Mira creates flames to attack her enemy from all directions at once. :*[[Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa|'Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa']] (Imprisoning Dance of the Flame Beast): Mira summons fire wolves, that set upon the opponent. :*[[Cerbero Kalb Volquesa|'Cerbero Kalb Volquesa']]' '(Hellfire Flash Killing Roar Blast): This is Cerberus' Extreme Magic that combines the three elements: fire, ice and lightning. Its effects are still unknown since Mira was prevented to use this attack. Battles/Events Relationships Mira and Pisti as a child.png|Mira with little Pisti in her arms Mira & her daughters except Pisti (AoS).png|Mira and her daughters except Pisti Pisti Pisti is Mira's youngest daughter and Mira seems to love her.Night 195, Page 2 Trivia *Mira is a Greek feminine name meaning Abundance. It can also mean Fate. *Her second name might be a reference to the Roman goddess , called by the Greeks. Diana was the goddess of the Moon, hunting and virgin girls. **Her last name, and the name of the country, might in turn a reference to the Greek version, Artemis. *Her hobby is choosing husbands.Magi Character Encyclopedia *Her Djinn Equip form, with its six arms and three faces, resembles traditional Buddhist depictions of an . References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Artemyra Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Adventure of Sinbad